


Where No One Goes

by nighting_gale17



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighting_gale17/pseuds/nighting_gale17
Summary: MaddieFirefighter!AUBuck has finally escaped an absuive relationship with his husband, Doug, and came to LA to visit his newly engaged sister.He didn't plan to stay long, but a certain pair of hazel eyes made him think that maybe, just maybe, he would get that happily ever after he's always dreamed of.





	1. First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt just came out of nowhere and attacked. I got this bad boy typed out in less than an hour, if that tells you anything about how excited I was to start writing this. It's a little shorter than I'm used to, but I hope you guys will enjoy it anyway. Thanks to @wordsofaphoenix for betaing this for me and @one-eighteen on tumblr for the prompt circulating around!
> 
> I've already got the second chapter finished, so let me know what you guys think about this one! Hope y'all like it!

Buck nervously clutched the Christmas card in his hands as he stared at the apartment door in front of him, his stomach swimming with anxiety. The address on the card had led him to this apartment number, and despite already having checked twice, he rechecked the address for the third time and stared down at the picture on the card. Maddie stood there, her eyes bright with laughter with her arm wrapped around the waist of her fiancé, Chimney, an Asian firefighter with soft wrinkles around his eyes and a kind smile.

Fiancé. Buck’s missed so much of his older sister’s life. He hasn’t spoken to her in seven years. She might not even want to see him, much less speak to him after so much radio silence. It was his fault, he should have tried harder to keep in contact with her even though Do—

_No!_ Buck thought fiercely, refusing to allow himself to even finish thinking the name.

With his heart in his throat, Buck reached up and knocked loudly three times on the door before taking a small step back. He heard faint chatter on the other side of the door before it finally opened and it felt like someone punched Buck in the chest. “Mads?” he breathed.

His sister looked… amazing. Happier than he remembered seeing her before she left after she graduated high school, leaving him alone with their parents. She’d cut her hair, something he knew she always talked about doing when they were younger but fear of what their mom might do always kept her from following through with it. There were wrinkles around the edges of her eyes and mouth, laughter lines, and she looked healthier than he ever thought she could.

“Evie?” Maddie finally spoke, her voice quiet with shock and she didn’t quite look like she believed he was standing in front of her. “Oh my god.”

Buck tried for a small smile, the uncomfortable feeling in his chest growing when she made no move to do or say anything else. “Hey, Mads.” His hand tightened around the handles of his duffle. Just when he was starting to think that maybe this was a bad idea, maybe he would have been better off flying across the country somewhere else because obviously, Maddie didn’t want to see him, she flung herself at him and wrapped him in the tightest hug he’s had in years.

It was as if all the tension he had been carrying around since he left bled out of him like a sigh and he dropped the duffle by his side, wrapping his arms tightly around his sister and pressing his face into the crook of her neck. He breathed in the scent of her and immediately felt like a little kid again, seeking comfort in Maddie after another argument between their parents.

“I’ve missed you so much, Buck.” Maddie’s voice was muffled against his shoulder—he was taller than her, now, he realized with a start—but the tone of her voice was sincere.

Buck didn’t say anything back, his eyes burning with unshed tears as he just held her tighter, ignoring the burn of pain that flared up in his side. He missed his sister more than he had the words to express.

“Babe? Everything okay?”

The unexpected voice caused Buck to jump back from the hug, his gaze shooting up to the man standing at the doorframe a step behind Maddie. Chimney, he realized after a minute, forcing himself to relax. Of course. He looked exactly like he did in the picture, except for the scar in the middle of his forehead.

“Yeah, yeah, Chim, everything’s perfect.” Maddie sniffed, blinking back tears but the smile on her face was wide as she gazed at Buck. “Come in, Buck.”

Buck reached down and grabbed his duffle, the Christmas card still tightly clutched in his other hand as he followed Maddie and Chimney into the apartment, letting the door swing softly behind him and lock shut automatically with a soft ‘click’. It was a nice place, Buck thought as he looked around. Small, but it had a cozy feeling to it and the television was lighting up the small living area from where it had paused on some kind of movie.

“Here, you can put your duffle down over here. Chim, this is my baby brother, Buck. Buck, this is Chimney, my fiancé.” Maddie introduced them, the smile remaining on her face but there was a hint of nervousness in her eyes. Maybe she was worried Chimney would hate Buck. He was a piece of shit, after all, he wouldn’t be surpri—

“Hey.” Buck greeted him quietly, a small smile on his face as he nodded at Chimney.

Chimney echoed his greeting with a friendly smile, though he did keep looking curiously between the two. “So, what brings you to LA?”

Buck saw Maddie’s shoulders tense when she went to grab a glass from one of the cabinets. Right. So Chimney didn’t know about Buck’s husband then. He raised the crumpled Christmas card up, smoothing it out in his hands. “I, uh, just came to the address on here. Figured I owed my sister a visit now that she’s engaged.” he smiled blandly, hoping the excuse was enough, as flimsy as it was.

Maddie turned back towards him with a small sigh, giving him that same sad smile she gave him the last time he spoke with her before his wedding when he told her he couldn’t talk to her anymore because Do—

“You can tell us the real reason you came, Evie. I trust Chimney.”

And that was all the approval Buck needed, wasn’t it? If Maddie trusted Chimney, then so did Buck, because Buck knew his sister would never purposefully do anything to hurt him and therefore Chimney was safe to be himself around. “He probably knows I left by now.” The anxiety clawed in his chest again, the terror. “He doesn’t know that you live here, though, he still thinks you’re living in Virginia, which is why I came.” his words started to spill out of his mouth faster now, more desperate. “Maddie, please you can’t tell him that I’m here. You can’t let any of them know or he’ll try to come back and get me and if he finds out I’m hiding out here with you he might try to hurt you too.”

A pained sound left Maddie’s mouth as she reached over to hug Buck again and this time he couldn't help the wince or the hiss of pain that left his mouth when her arms brushed over his ribs. She immediately stepped back and narrowed her eyes at him, her expression worried. “Buck, what’s wrong?” she demanded.

Buck hesitated, still his gaze flickering from Maddie to Chimney to the floor to the hem of his shirt where he absently played with a loose thread. “I-I-I’m not going to the hospital. Maddie, I can’t. They’ll be required by law to tell him I’m there and he can’t know because then he’ll come here and he’ll find me and he’ll make me go back with him.”

Now Maddie was starting to look alarmed, and worried, as was Chimney when he glanced over at his sister’s fiancé. “Buck, please, just— let us see?” she asked in a soft voice, her eyes pleading. “Chimney’s a paramedic. He knows more about how to help you than I do.”

He still hesitated, reluctant to show just how screwed up and a failure of a husband he was, how worthless, but something in Maddie’s eyes sparked the obedience he had for her when they were children and he reluctantly removed the ball cap he was wearing on his head, wincing as the dried blood tugged slightly on his hair where it had stuck to the ball cap.

Chimney immediately straightened up, his eyes wide and worried before he ushered Buck into one of the chairs in the kitchen and stood behind him to get a good look at his head. “This may sting a little bit, okay?” his voice was gentle and soothing and wow, yeah, Buck understood why Maddie wanted to marry him. “I need to make sure this wound doesn’t require stitches or is infected.”

“Alright.” Buck murmured softly, grasping Maddie’s hand when she knelt in front of him. “I’m sorry.” he began, holding back a wince as Chimney’s gentle fingers began examining the wound on his head.

“No.” Maddie interrupted. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” her eyes softened. “I’m glad you’re here, Buck. And you’re welcome to stay here for as long as you like.”

Buck closed his eyes when the tears started to fall, his throat closing up from the swell of emotion threatening to overwhelm him. Fuck. What did he do to deserve a sister as good as Maddie?

“I don’t think it needs stitches,” Chimney said finally, moving back around in front of Buck and smiling reassuringly at him. “It’s pretty superficial. You just need to keep it clean. It looked bad but that’s because head wounds tend to bleed a lot more than regular cuts.”

Buck nodded and opened his eyes. He already knew that, of course, but Maddie and Chimney didn’t need to know how extensive his medical knowledge was, or why. “Thanks.” he murmured thickly.

“Are you hurt anywhere else, Buck?” Maddie murmured.

“Just some bruises.” Buck shrugged dismissively, hiding the wince he wanted to give when the movement flared up the ache in his side. He sighed, weariness settling into his bones and he tightened the hold he had on Maddie’s hands. “I just need to sleep, I think,” he admitted, glancing up at Maddie and then back down at their joined hands. “I’m tired.”

“Of course.” Maddie murmured understandingly, though the worry never left her eyes, and rose to her feet, bringing Buck up with her. “We have a second bedroom for you.” She murmured something softly into Chimney’s ear that he didn’t bother trying to listen to before she led him through the kitchen to the guest room, pausing to let him grab his duffle along the way. The room they had for him was nice, the walls were painted a soothing, pale blue color and the bed was a queen sized with fluffy white sheets that Buck longed to sink into. “Thank you, Maddie.” Buck murmured.

“Anything for you, baby bro,” she said softly, standing up on her toes to press a soft kiss to his temple like she used to when they were kids. “Chimney and I are just in the other room if you need anything. Get some rest. We can talk more tomorrow.” her smile turned a little sad before she walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind her.

Buck closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

Right. Talking.

Opening his eyes again, Buck put his duffle on the floor and opened it up, grabbing an old shirt and a pair of shorts before he slipped into the adjoining bathroom to change. A sort of numbness spread over him as he undressed and fell into his normal routine for the night. Clothes off, he raised his gaze to the mirror and studied himself with a detached feeling in his head.

His chest had a smattering up bruises across his ribs, the older ones at the bottom of his right rib cage looking particularly gruesome. He gently prodded his rib cage, wincing slightly from the pain, but satisfied when it seemed as though he just had a couple of bruised ribs. Nothing broken.

Moving his down his arms, Buck grimaced at the angry, hand shaped bruise on his bicep but noted with relief that most of the swelling seemed to have gone down in his wrist. Luckily, his face and legs were left alone this time. He was nothing if not careful.

He went through the familiar motions of turning on the sink and using the water to gently rinse the blood out of his hair. He neglected to dry it with one of the towels (the last thing he wanted was Maddie getting blood on her towels) and dressed before he headed back to the bedroom.

As he laid down and closed his eyes, he knew he wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight.

But he did it. He left. He ran.

It was a start.


	2. The Firehouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!! Enjoy! Probably only a couple more chapters left, this won't be a super long story. Comment what you guys think of it so far!

The next morning Buck was met with an impasse.

He had stood in front of the fridge for several minutes, staring at Maddie’s invitation to come and visit them at the firehouse since she couldn’t get the day off. He wanted to go, he knew. Maddie’s teammates were her family, more of a family than Buck had been to her in the past few years, and the entire reason he was here was to reconnect with his sister, live his life a little with the freedom that came from being away from Doug.

Another, smaller voice he tried to ignore reminded him of the terror weighing like a ball of lead in the pit of his stomach. He’s been scared of Doug for so long, he’s never run away before, he has no idea what his husband will try and do. He’s not sure Doug can find him here, but, well, he’s never sure of anything when it comes to him.

He tentatively brushed his fingers over the wound on his head, wincing slightly at the flare of pain but when he pulled his hand back, there wasn’t any blood on his fingers. Still he slid a baseball cap on his head and grabbed his jacket before he departed for the station. He wanted his life back. This was step one.

Of course, it was easy to say, harder to do once he was actually standing there in the station. It was eerily silent, the station empty even of the fire trucks. They must be out on a call, Buck supposed. Hopefully Maddie wouldn't mind if he hung around until they got back.

“Hello? Can I help you?”

Buck practically jumped out of his skin when a deep voice echoed around the station, his gaze wildly flickering around before he gazed up and spotted someone leaning against a railing in the loft. The man was dressed casually, a dark green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and jeans that looked like they’d seen better days. So, no uniform then. There was something relaxed about his posture that made Buck wonder if he spent a lot of time here.

“Hello?”

Buck blinked, a slight flush growing on his cheeks when he realized how long he’d been silent because he had been too busy staring. “Hi. Sorry. I came to see Maddie, my sister, she said I could come down for the day…” he trailed off hesitantly, looking up at the man with his eyes half-hidden behind the hair that had fallen over his eyes.

“You must be Evan, then.” The man smiled down at him. “Maddie told us you might be dropping by.”

Buck blanched at the use of his first name, the bruises on his chest throbbing in time with the increased rate of his heart. “Don’t, please.” he cleared his throat, stuffing his hands in his pockets to hide the shakiness. “It’s just Buck. Call me Buck.”

“Sure.” The man sounded curious, but he didn’t press. “Come on up, I’m just finishing up lunch for when the rest of the team gets back. You can call me Eddie,” he added when Buck got to the top of the stairs, holding out his hand.

Buck hesitated for a moment, but eventually accepted the handshake when he saw nothing but kindness shining in the man’s eyes. Hazel, a gorgeous mix of browns and blues and greens that seemed to change every time he blinked, absolutely nothing like the cold, hard blue gaze of—

“What are you cooking?” Buck asked, following Eddie curiously into the kitchen. He almost stopped in his tracks, blinking in surprise at the kid sitting on the counter. He was immersed in a coloring book, it seemed, his eyes squinted in concentration and his tongue poking out in-between his lips and didn’t even seem to notice the two of them approaching.

“Buck, this is my son, Christopher. Christopher, can you say hi to Buck? He’s Maddie’s younger brother.” Eddie asked gently.

Christopher seemed reluctant to pause in his coloring but a wide grin spread across his face when he saw Buck. “Hi! Do you like dinosaurs?”

Buck started, glancing over at Eddie who just shrugged, amusement dancing in his eyes. “Yeah, I loved dinosaurs when I was your age.” he answered, smiling hesitantly at the young boy.

Apparently this was the correct answer, because Christopher cheered and thrust a well-used purple crayon in his direction, his eyes sparkling with excitement. “Help me color this stergasus.”

“Stegosaurs.” Buck corrected him absently, sliding into the seat next to Christopher and taking the offered crayon.

“Stegersuras.” Christopher repeated slowly, staring up at Buck with his face scrunched up in concentration.

“St-ego-saurs.” Buck repeated slowly, patiently, a smile small growing across his face.

“Stegosaurs.” Christopher repeated again, grinning when Buck nodded approvingly. “Stegosaurs! What about other dinosaurs? Do you know more?” he asked eagerly, his wide eyes making Buck putty in his hands.

And so that was how Buck found himself going through the names of every dinosaur he could remember, along with every one in Christopher’s book. They spent more time on some names than they did on others, but Christopher seemed ecstatic that someone else shared his love for dinosaurs and if Eddie’s small smile was anything to go by, he didn’t seem upset with Buck for teaching his kid.

He had to fight back a wave of nostalgia from his college days, old memories of sitting in small classrooms with eager 1st and 2nd graders brought to the front of his mind. It’s been years since he’s allowed himself to think of things like that. Doug wasn’t too keen on him having a career, claiming he could support the both of them just fine with his job as a surgeon, so there was no reason for Buck to go out and get a job.

After the first fight, Buck never brought it up again.

“So what brings you to LA, Buck?” Eddie asked as he peered into the oven to check on the food.

Buck forcibly dragged his gaze away from that magnificent ass before he was caught staring, a light flush coloring his cheeks. “Just a change of scenery.” he gave what he hoped was a convincing smile when Eddie turned back around before he lowered his gaze back down to the t-rex he was helping Christopher color in. “Plus, I found out my sister got engaged.” he said, only half-lying. “Needed to make sure she wasn’t going to marry someone terrible.”

Eddie’s chuckle made Buck look up at the other man through his eyelashes, a small smile growing on his face. “Chimney’s a good guy,” Eddie said reassuringly, leaning up against the island counter. “He’d never hurt Maddie.”

He hummed noncommittally in response, but his smile slowly turned into a small frown. That was exactly what everyone always said about _him_. Buck learned a long time ago to nottrust the mask people put on for others. The truth was always revealed behind closed doors. Chimney seemed like a good guy when he first met him, he did help out Buck after all, but… he sighed, unable to shake the lingering sense of unease away.

“So are you a firefighter too?” Buck asked curiously, abruptly changing the subject.

Eddie nodded. “Just started a couple of months ago when Christopher and I moved to LA. We’ve just got the day off and Christopher wanted to come say hi to everyone.”

“It’s nice here.” Christopher said, glancing up from his drawing momentarily to comment when he heard his name.

“Yeah?” Buck smiled down at him. “You like it here?”

“Yup!” Christopher nodded vigorously. “And Daddy is here _all_ the time,” he stressed the word ‘all’, making Buck glance curiously at Eddie for a moment before he returned his attention back to Christopher. “And he saves people who need rescued.”

“So if I need saved, will he come rescue me?” Buck teased, grinning at Christopher’s little giggle and vigorous nod in agreement. Buck glanced up at Eddie, playful words dancing on the tip of his tongue, but the words died in his throat and he swallowed at the intense look Eddie was giving him.

“I would always come if you needed help.” he said softly. He was silent for a beat, then added, “You’re Maddie’s brother, after all.” But the excuse sounded weak, even to his own ears, and Buck forced his attention back on the coloring book, but found himself unable to focus on it as Eddie paused before he turned back to the stove.

Shit. Did he know? Did Eddie know, about him? Did Maddie tell him? Did she tell everyone? The crayon in his hand started to bend slightly from the tight grip he held over it and he forced himself to relax and take a deep breath. Okay. It was fine. Even if she told them, they couldn’t know for sure. They could only suspect. And Eddie didn’t look at him in pity, or anything, which was good. Pity was the last thing he needed.

He wondered if Eddie meant it.

“Daddy, can we watch a movie?”

Christopher’s voice broke through Buck’s thoughts and when he returned to himself, he found Christopher had already hauled himself off the barstool and was halfway across the room, his voice tilted a little into a whine.

“Sure, buddy, what do you want to watch?” Eddie asked, though the amused expression on his face told Buck he already knew the answer to that particular question.

“Moana!” Christopher answered, enthused, as he practically sprinted over to the couch and flopped down on it, carelessly tossing his crutches onto the floor as Eddie put the movie on.

“Buck, have you seen Moana before?” Christopher asked, peering around the couch to look at him with those wide blue eyes.

“Of course.” Buck smiled mischievously. “Wanna know something cool? I’ve been to the ocean before and surfed on the water like she does.”

“No way.” Christopher breathed, his eyes widening in awe.

“Yes way.” Buck nodded, letting himself relax in the easy conversation he always loved having with kids. “Have you ever been to the ocean?”

“No.” Christopher muttered, pouting somewhat enviously.

“Bud, we’ve only been here a couple months.” Eddie said, ruffling his son’s hair comfortingly. “We’ll go to the beach soon enough.”

“Could you teach me how to surf, Buck?” Christopher asked, ignoring Eddie as he stared at him with pleading eyes.

“Well…” Buck hesitated, glancing at Eddie uncertainly. “I would love to, bud, but that would depend on if your Daddy would let me.”

Christopher immediately whirled around to face Eddie. “Daddy, please?”

“We’ll see,” Eddie half-answered, a fond smile on his face. “Let’s teach you how to swim first, though, then maybe we can see about surfing. How’s that sound?”

“Yes!” Christopher cheered, before turning back in Buck’s direction. “Come on,” he said impatiently. “The movie’s gonna start soon!”

“Okay.” Buck chuckled he braced his hand on the back of the stool and moved to get up. Sharp agony flared in his side from the movement, making an involuntary gasp of pain escape his mouth. He found himself bent in half, his arm automatically curling around his stomach as he tried to breathe through it, coaching himself through the breaths as he’s so often had to do in the past. His breath hitched when he felt a hand land on his shoulder and his mind panicked as he instinctively flinched away from the touch. His breaths came in shuddering gasps as the panic overtook his thoughts, careful breathing forgotten as he stumbled off the bar stool.

His hand scrambled for purchase on the counter, his fingers digging into the solid granite desperately to hold himself upright. Buck swayed unsteadily on his feet, eyes squeezed shut tightly as he waited for the dizzy spell to pass. Shit. Maybe that head wound was a little worse than he thought it was. Maybe he did have a concussion, unlike he originally suspected.

He wasn’t sure how long he was hunched over like that—it could have been seconds, or several minutes—but eventually the relentless agony died down into a deep, but manageable, ache that throbbed in time with his heartbeat.

His arm curled tighter around his stomach as he slowly straightened and leaned heavily against the counter.

“Buck?” 

Buck inhaled sharply at the unfamiliar voice, his eyes flying open and focusing immediately on the person standing cautiously in front of him and forced himself to relax. Eddie. It was just Eddie. Eddie, who had his kid Christopher, who have been nice and kind to him since he walked in the building.

Not him.

“Sorry.” he breathed out quietly, his eyes flickering around behind Eddie but no, he couldn’t see anyone, other than Christopher sitting on the couch across the room, oblivious to what was going on around him. He pressed the palm of his hand roughly against his forehead, hopeful to try and relive the pressure that seemed to have built up.

“Are you alright?” Eddie asked carefully.

Buck lowered his hand and opened his eyes, smiling weakly. “Yeah. Sorry just—got a little dizzy, is all.”

Eddie looked unconvinced and Buck braced himself for the onslaught of questions, prepared answers dancing on the tip of his tongue, when Eddie took him by surprise and said, gently, “Then why are you still standing like you’re hurt?”

Breath caught in his throat, Buck immediately tried to straighten his posture but the fast movement caused his injuries to scream in protest and he curled back around himself with a wince. He lowered his gaze to the floor so as to not meet Eddie’s eyes, and mumbled, “I’m fine.”

“Okay.” Eddie said agreeably, his answer so light and calm that Buck couldn’t help but look up in surprise. He noticed Eddie had a taken a step back, as if giving him some space, and that action only allowed Buck to relax and get rid of some tension in his muscles he hadn’t even known was there. “But, just saying, if you need someone from the outside to make sure your dizziness,” his voice sharpened at the word, but he continued, “isn’t something more serious, I’ve got just as much medical training as everyone else here.” his eyes softened. “And like Christopher said earlier, I rescue people. That could include you, if you needed it too.”

Buck heard the unsaid message, the unspoken words that passed through the gaze they shared. Silence lasted for a heartbeat, then another, then another, before Buck broke his gaze and looked away, murmuring a soft thank you under his breath.

Thankfully, he was saved from further questioning by Christopher’s insistent demands that they come watch this show with him, “because the good part is almost on!”

Though Eddie let the subject drop, Buck wasn’t oblivious to the way he kept an eye on him throughout the movie as Buck mulled over his suggestion. He was starting to think that… well, maybe he should have someone with real medical knowledge make sure he didn’t have a concussion or something else. He hadn’t had much experience with that, mostly because he tended to stay away from his face when he—

The thought of having Maddie or Chimney check made his heart ache because he knew, he knew how upset Maddie would get and if Chimney is anything like what he’s read in the letters she sent him, he would definitely tell her because he wouldn’t keep anything from her, especially something involving her brother.

But… Buck sneaked a glance over at Eddie, frowning slightly. Eddie didn’t seem to e particularly close with Maddie. Yeah, they talked to each other on friendly terms, but Buck doesn’t remember ever reading about her talking about Eddie or Christopher. Perhaps it wouldn’t be the worst idea in the world, because there was no way in hell that Buck was going to a hospital, and he could probably make sure Eddie didn’t breathe a word to Maddie.

Buck let his eyes slip shut against the pounding in his head. This hurt too much to think about. For now, he’d watch this movie and let himself enjoy a small sense of peace and normalcy.

He’d worry about it later. For now, he focused on singing along to the songs of Moana with Christopher. After all, what’s the worst that could happen?


	3. ... Diaz?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a persistent headache, but I managed to get this out here! Hope yall enjoy it!
> 
> As for my other wips, I promise I'm working on them. Summer semester is finally done and I've got a couple of weeks to work before the new semester starts. Never fear! They will (hopefully) be finished!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment to let me know what you think!

His hand was shaking as he knocked on the front door, his other arm wrapped around his stomach as he waited. When he walked up to the address Eddie had given him, he had almost walked away due to the amount of cars pulled in the parking lot. He shouldn’t be surprised, it was a Friday night after all, and just because Eddie was a single dad didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun.

He was still surprised, though.

“Evan!” Eddie looked surprised to see him, and Buck couldn’t really blame him. He didn’t exactly call before hand. “Hey, come in. Is everything okay?”

Buck cautiously walked inside, his heart rate picking up slightly when he looked to his right and saw three strangers sitting in the living area. They were all drinking and staring at him curiously and Buck felt his breath hitch slightly and he took a step back, accidentally bumping into Eddie behind him. “Sorry, sorry.” he said quickly, jumping away like the touch burned and looking nervously between Eddie and the people in his living room. “Sorry, this obviously isn’t a good time, I didn’t mean to interrupt— I’ll just go and—”

“Woah, hey, Evan slow down.” Eddie refrained from putting his hands on Buck, which he was grateful for, and instead held his hands out in front of him peacefully, pulling all of the attention on him and away from his friends. “You’re fine. I told you you could come over whenever you needed, yeah? These are just some buddies of mine. They’re chill.”

“Yeah, man, we’re chill!” One of them men yelled, startling a flinch out of Buck and he bit the inside of his cheek.

“Chad, dude, shut up.” A different voice said, sounding exasperated.

Eddie glared at them over Buck’s shoulder before his gaze softened when he looked back at Buck. “Why don’t we go into the kitchen?” he suggested, gesturing towards a room off of the living room.

Buck nodded quietly and followed him, nervously glancing over his shoulder once at Eddie’s friends before they entered the kitchen. He winced as he gingerly sat down on one of Eddie’s chairs at his kitchen table, letting out a shuddering sigh. “Sorry about that. It’s—hard, sometimes, being around strangers.”

“You don’t need to explain yourself,” Eddie said dismissively, pulling a chair around to sit in front of Buck. “What did you need?”

Buck wiped his sweaty hands on his pants as he eyed Eddie. “I can’t go to the hospital.” he said, offering no explanation. He waited, tensed in preparation for the barrage of questions he knew would be coming, because this happened every time he tried to talk to his sister or chimney about it but—nothing. Eddie just nodded and sat there quietly, patiently.

Taken slightly off guard, Buck continued. “But I—need someone to look. At me.” he paused, struggling to figure out how to continue but Eddie saved him from continuing.

“You don’t need to explain.” Eddie murmured quietly, his eyes full go nothing but compassion. Not pity. No sadness. Just compassion and determination. It was… refreshing. “Just show me and we can get it taken care of.”

“Okay, well,” Buck chewed his lip nervously before slowly lifting up the hem of his shirt, averting his eyes. “I think this is infected and I don’t know what to do. I’ve never had anything get infected before.” he admitted, slowly unravelling the bandage wrapped aloud his torso. He hissed slightly under his breath as his fingers brushed the wound, biting the inside of his cheek to help distract from the pain.

Eddie hummed a little under his breath when Buck looked up, his brows furrowed a little bit. His hands hovered over the wound on Buck’s side, not touching, before he glanced up and met Buck’s gaze. “I just need to go get some things, okay? I’ll be back in a minute.”

At Buck’s nod, Eddie walked off into the house behind him, leaving him alone. Taking a deep breath, Buck looked down at the wound on his side and winced. Yeah it looked… not great. Better, now that some of the bruises seemed to have started to fade, but the wound itself was nasty. It was bright red and the skin around the wound was swollen and tender to the touch, and there was a little bit of gross yellow pus in the wound that Buck had to avert his eyes from.

Luckily, Eddie hurried back into the room with a medkit in his hands to distract Buck from his thoughts. The first thing he did was pull on a pair of sterile blue gloves and grab a small white rag, soaking it in alcohol before turning towards Buck. “This… is probably going to hurt.” Eddie cautioned, his eyes searching. 

Buck figured as much. Taking a deep breath, he nodded his consent, turning his head to the side so he wouldn’t be tempted to watch and curled his fingers tightly into the chair seat beneath him.

It burned as much as he expected it to when Eddie placed the alcohol-soaked rag on his wound. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled his hands even tighter into the chair beneath him, letting out a shuddering breath as the pain flared in his wound like fire against his flesh. He refused to scream while Eddie helped him, instead forcing himself to take deep breaths to breathe through the pain.

“I’m done.” Eddie murmured, after what felt like hours, and Buck forced himself to relax and open his eyes. He had to admit, despite the stinging from the alcohol and medicine, it did feel a little bit better than before. Eddie had wrapped the wound with bandage around his torso, saying, “Just make sure you come back in a couple of days to rewrap it and make sure the infection is gone. Take some advil for a couple of days. Keep an eye on it, too, to make sure it is going away.”

“Thanks.”

“It was no problem, Buck.” Eddie gave him an easy smile, one that made Buck’s heart leap into his throat and he hastily averted his gaze. He couldn’t do anything about the rush of color in his pale cheeks but he forced himself to swallow down the emotions he didn’t quite feel comfortable naming yet.

“So, um,” Buck began eloquently, mind racing for something to change the subject to. “Those are your friends in there?”

Eddie hummed in confirmation. “Yeah. We’re all discharged now, but we meet up every month or so to check in, make sure everyone’s doing alright, that sort of thing.”

“Check in?” Buck echoed, looking up at Eddie in confusion.

“We’ve all seen and done things that sometimes make it hard to sleep at night.” Eddie shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable. “We all deal with it in our own ways. Some worse than others, so we meet up to make sure everyone’s doing okay in here,” he tapped the side of his head in explanation. 

That sounded nice, Buck thought wistfully, looking in the direction of the living room where Eddie’s friends were waiting. He’s never had anyone to look out for him like that before, just because they wanted to, not because they felt like they were obligated. He loved Maddie, he really did, but there were days in his childhood when it was easy to see the burden he was on her, the stress she carried from being forced to parent her own brother despite still being a teenager herself.

“Would you… like to meet them?” Eddie asked hesitantly, drawing Buck’s attention back to him. “You don’t have to, if it makes you uncomfortable, but I think you’d like them.”

And well… shit, how exactly was he supposed to say no to that earnest expression and those puppy eyes Eddie was giving him?

“Alright.” he agreed, pressing his lips together into a thin line. “I might not be the greatest company, though.”

Eddie’s smile in response was blinding and Buck felt his heart skip a beat. “Don’t worry about it,” he assured him, standing and holding out his hand. “They talk enough for the both of us, especially when they’re a couple beers in.” he added with a soft chuckle.

Buck allowed himself to be led out of the kitchen back into the living room where Eddie’s friends were waiting for him. They paid him little attention at first aside from a curious glance when they sat down, all too caught up in whatever story one of them was telling to say anything.

“And then it fucking blew up!” the man telling the story cackled, leaning heavily against the man next to him and gesturing wildly with his beer. “It was like straight out of a Hollywood movie! With the slow-mo and everything!”

“Really?” the man he was leaning against asked, exasperation evident in his voice. “The entire world slowed down when a car blew up behind you while you walked away?”

“Nah, man,” he sounded confused. “I slowed down.”

Eddie chuckled while everyone else groaned and rolled their eyes, but there was an underlying fondness and affection beneath their teasing that made Buck relax a little bit.

“Everyone, this is Buck,” Eddie introduced, an easy smile on his face. “He’s Maddie’s brother, hope you don’t mind him crashing the party.”

The man who had been telling the story let out a low whistle. “Well, anyone who is related to that firecracker is good in my books.” he chuckled. “I’m Chad.”

“Ignore him, he tends to say the first thing that pops into his head without thinking about it.” The man sitting next to him interrupted, his smile friendly but his brown eyes shone with curiosity. “Name’s John.”

“I’m Tyler,” the man lounging in the loveseat offered, his feet kicked up on the armrest and lazily drinking from the beer in his hand. He seemed happily buzzed, if the relaxed smile on his face was anything to go by, and Buck found himself releasing a bit of the tension he had been carrying in his shoulders.

“Anyway John, how’s that new job working for you in Starling?” Eddie asked curiously as he leaned over the table to grab his beer.

“Fantastic. Babysitting rich playboys has always been my dream job.” John replied sarcastically.

“John works in the private sector as a bodyguard,” Eddie explained to Buck. “He recently got assigned to babysit the Queen kid, you know, the one who they thought was dead for five years.”

“Oliver Queen?” Buck asked surprised. “You’re Oliver Queen’s bodyguard? Is he here in town or something?”

“Now what kind of a bodyguard would I be if I told you that?” John teased.

Buck felt his cheeks heat up and he smiled shyly. “Probably not a good one,” he admitted.

“That’s right.” John said with a wink as he took a drink from his beer.

“Yo, Chad, how’s things with Taylor going?” Tyler asked, craning his neck up from the loveseat cushion to look at his friend.

“Aw, man, they’re just the best.” Chad got a lovesick look in his eyes, like Buck’s only seen in rom-com Hallmark movies. “They just got hired at this big ass law firm and Taylor is killing it there!” he seemed to sober up for a minute, a nervous tone in his voice as he continued. “I-I’m gonna propose to them.”

“Chad, that’s amazing.” Eddie congratulated him sincerely, smiling as the rest of the guys gave their congratulations. “Chad and Taylor have been dating since high school,” he explained quietly, leaning over to Buck.

Chad seemed pleased with the response he had gotten and went back to drinking his beer, and from then on the conversation seemed to flow with such a natural ease between the four of them that it made Buck a little envious. Being with… him has deprived him of many friendships, old friends, new friends. But sitting here, in the casual, relaxed atmosphere with everyone made him think that… maybe he could have this one day soon. After all, he has his entire life ahead of him.

The thought from that night was like a seed being planted, and Buck couldn’t ignore it as it tentatively blossomed in his heart. Days later, Eddie’s passing comment felt like the sun started to shine and give the thought life.

“Have you thought about being a teacher?”

Buck didn’t jump at the voice when they walked up behind him, though he did tense slightly from surprise. He glanced sideways at Eddie, smiling just a little at the careful way he kept a couple of inches of space between their shoulders. “Where’s this coming from?” Buck asked lightly, avoiding the question with ease.

“You’re great with the kids.” Eddie laughed softly, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight as he glanced over at Buck. “You’ve practically become the unofficial babysitter for everyone on the team.”

Buck shrugged, ducking his head to hide the pleased smile on his face as he went back to watching the kids doze in the locker room through the glass. It’s true, he did love kids, and he was always happy when someone praised him about how well he got along with them. But he hasn’t… he hasn’t thought about working with kids for years. Not since he graduated college.

Not since—

“So?” Eddie’s voice, prompting, distracted him from his thoughts. “Have you thought about it? I know you mentioned the other day you’re still searching for something to do. There’s a local community college that offers a 2-year program to get your teaching license.” he said it casually, moving to lean against the glass.

The fact that Eddie was offering up a suggestion, sounding like he’s even researched a little bit if he knew what programs some of these colleges offered, made Buck’s heart warm even as his stomach clenched with anxiety. His mouth grew dry as Eddie stared at him, patiently waiting for his response. “I already have my degree.” he said in a rushed voice, shoving his shaking hands in his pockets.

“You do?” Eddie asked, surprised.

Buck nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line as he glanced at Eddie and then back towards the kids. “I got my degree in elementary education with a focus in special education as soon as I graduated high school. T-That’s when I met— him.” he swallowed, biting down on the inside of his cheek. He still couldn’t even say his name without sinking into a panic.

Eddie placed his hand on Buck’s shoulder and without even realizing it at first, Buck found himself relaxing into the touch, letting out a deep breath to slow his racing heart. “But now you’re free of him,” Eddie pointed out gently, squeezing the hand on his shoulder. “Would being a teacher be something you’d want to do again?”

Buck didn’t answer at first, his gaze lingering on the kids curled up asleep in the locker room. Longing ached at his heart at the sight of them and he finally sighed, reluctantly looking at Eddie. “But then where I am would be public knowledge.” he said nervously. “They would put my name and my face online and he could find me just by searching my name. Eddie, I don’t know if I could do that.”

“Use a different name.” Eddie suggested easily. The answer started Buck in its simplicity.

“Would they let me do that?” he asked doubtfully.

“I’m not sure.” Eddie admitted, glancing over his shoulder. Buck followed his gaze to where he was looking at Bobby and Athena. “But if you talk to Athena, she could probably help. I’m sure they would be willing to work with you.”

“But what name would I use?” Buck shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. H-He knows _everything_. I can’t exactly use my own last name.”

“You could use mine.” Eddie suggested hesitantly, smiling a little shyly at Buck. “If you want to, that is. You don’t have to, obviously, but, I thought, well, who would expect you to have a hispanic last name, you know?”

_Evan Diaz_. He liked the way that sounded in his head. Well, shit. It was a good idea. And how was he supposed to say no to those gorgeous brown eyes looking at him so hopefully? “Okay.” Buck breathed out, sharing a smile with Eddie before he had to look away again as he felt a blush crawl up his cheeks. “I’ll think about it.”

“Awesome.” Eddie’s smile softened and he shifted slightly on his feet before he continued, “I was also wondering— well, I guess, Christopher and I, we're wondering—if you would like to come over for dinner tonight?”

“I would love to.” Buck breathed out, his smile matching the other man’s. Now that was definitely an easy decision he could make.

“Great!” Eddie chewed his bottom lip, looking like he wanted to say something else, but eventually he just gave Buck one last smile. “I’ll pick you up once my shift is over.” he said before he walked off, leaving Buck with his breath stuck in his throat and butterflies in his stomach.

“What was that all about?” Maddie’s voice startled him from behind, making him jump. “Sorry,” she said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“Oh, well—I-I’m apparently going to be Evan Diaz.” he mumbled, still staring at where Eddie walked off and feeling flustered.

“Evan Diaz?” Maddie repeated, incredulous.

Buck’s eyes widened at the implication of his words and he spun around quickly to face his sister. “No-Not like that!” he said quickly, his face burning. “We were just—I was just talking about maybe going back to teaching but, you know, public records and stuff and—” his chest constricted with fear and he had to pause, giving Maddie a shaky smile when she squeezed his arm supportively. “He offered to let me use his last name. So I could—still work, you know? Just, as Evan Diaz. Not, Evan Kendall.”

“Buck, that’s awesome.” Maddie said sincerely, wrapping her arms and giving her brother a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks.” Buck said quietly, hugging her back tightly and pressing his face against the crook of her neck. Just the thought of going out in public—somewhere where he might be able to find him—was terrifying. But with someone else’s name… it might work. He had no idea who Eddie Diaz was.

For the first time in years, Buck was hopeful for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a persistent headache, but I managed to get this out here! Hope yall enjoy it!
> 
> As for my other wips, I promise I'm working on them. Summer semester is finally done and I've got a couple of weeks to work before the new semester starts. Never fear! They will (hopefully) be finished!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment to let me know what you think!


	4. Evan Diaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrations and unwelcome surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I've had no muse for this and then suddenly *bam* I whip this thing out in an hour. Hope y'all enjoy this! May's part ended up being a lot longer than I originally planned but honestly I'm not mad. I think there will probably be about two more chapters in this fic, so, yay! Almost to the end! Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it! I love hearing what you guys think of the chapter :))))

“You don’t think it’s too much?” Hen asked, adjusting her glasses and squinting up at the banner Eddie and Chimney had just finished hanging up.

Eddie glanced back up at the banner. It read,  **_Congratulations Evan Diaz!_ **, in bold red letters against the white backdrop of the banner. His face had flushed red the first time he had seen what Chimney and Maddie had written on it and couldn’t help the flutters in his chest every time he glanced at it.

“I think it’s fine,” he said, ignoring the look Hen gave him. 

“We just want him to know we’re proud of him.” Bobby agreed, staring up at the banner with a fond look on his face. “He’s overcome a lot since he first got here. This is a big step."

Bobby was right. In the past couple of weeks that Buck had been here, he’d quickly become a part of the 118 family—and not just because he was Maddie’s brother. The shy, quiet man they’d first met had slowly crawled out of his shell and charmed them all with his quick quips and radiant smile. He’d become a staple around the station house—volunteering to cook for the team after a particularly rough call, always there with that easy smile and light-hearted humor to raise their spirits. 

Now, with his bruises fading and a house of his own (one that could give Fort Knox a run for its money), Buck had finally snagged a job at a local elementary school. He’d been hesitant to use Eddie’s name, still afraid (always afraid, looking over his shoulder) that Doug might show up and get revenge, but Eddie’s insistence finally won out and he’d caved and agreed to use his last name.

When he’d gotten the job, he’d been overjoyed—they all had. Hence, the small party they were throwing at the station house.

“Guys, he’s coming.” Chimney glanced up from his phone, looking towards the entrance to the station house. “Maddie said they just parked outside.”

Eddie turned when he heard Buck’s voice filtering through the air. He walked side by side with Maddie and Eddie allowed himself a moment to gaze at him while he was distracted. He was wearing a cream-colored henley that was snug against his arms and broad chest with a leather jacket thrown over his shoulder. All that time with Eddie at the local boxing gym was  _definitely_  paying off—not, that, Eddie was paying special attention to that sort of thing.

“Surprise!” They all cheered when the two got closer, sharing grins when Buck startled slightly and stared at all of them with wide eyes and an open mouth.

“W-Wh—” he turned to Maddie accusingly, a smile playing on his face. “Did you know about this?”

She just shrugged innocently before gently pushing him toward everyone. Eddie chuckled and threw an arm around Buck’s shoulders, gesturing dramatically at the banner hanging in the air. “We kind of go all out here, in case you hadn’t noticed yet.”

“I had noticed.” Buck laughed and thankfully everyone chose to ignore the way he had to blink back tears as he looked at the banner and the cake sitting on the table in front of him. He glanced to the side where everyone else was standing—Karen, Denny, Harry, May, Athena, and Christopher. “Is everyone here?”

“Of course we are, Buckaroo,” Athena answered as she stepped forward, pulling Buck into a gentle hug. 

“Thank you.” Buck murmured thickly, quietly enough that only Eddie and Athena were able to hear him.

Athena gave him a gentle squeeze before letting him go, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “Now. I happen to know a couple of presents are waiting to be opened for you.”

“Presents?” A light blush appeared on Buck’s cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, thanks, guys.”

“Presents!” Christopher declared, walking over to Buck and nudging the back of his leg gently with one of his crutches in the direction of the small table of presents they had gotten Buck as job-warming gifts.

Buck laughed and obediently followed Christopher over to the table, obviously amused at how the little boy was practically vibrating with excitement. But by the time Buck had finished opening all the presents (thankfully only a few tears were shed) and the cake had been cut, the day was winding down and it was almost time for the 118’s shift to begin.

Eddie and Buck were standing off to the side, each with a piece of cake in their hands as they watched the kids play and chase each other around the firetrucks.

“Thank you,” Buck murmured, turning to face Eddie, his blue eyes soft and sincere. “Not just, ya know, for all this—” he gestured with his arm out toward the rest of the team talking and eating cake. “For everything.”

“What are friends for?” Eddie smiled at him. “You deserve to be happy, Evan. I’ve got your back.”

Buck didn’t say anything for a moment, chewing his bottom lip and looking like he was contemplating something. Then, he slowly leaned toward Eddie and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek before pulling away.

Eddie felt his breath catch in his throat, the spot on his cheek where Buck had kissed him tingling against the skin.

They shared shy smiles before their conversation continued as if something monumental hadn’t just shifted between them. Throughout the rest of the party, Eddie found his hand unconsciously reaching up to brush over the spot where Buck had kissed him. His stomach did somersaults every time their eyes met and once again Eddie found himself unable to deny how hard he had fallen for this man standing right in front of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

xxxxx

 

 

 

 

 

“Harry!” May groaned, shooting her brother an accusing look when the soccer ball went rolling out of the station house. “Seriously?”

“Sorry.” he grinned, not looking apologetic in the slightest. He shared a high-five with a giggling Christopher and May rolled her eyes, walking off to go get the ball while grumbling under her breath about stupid brothers.

She frowned slightly as she stood on the sidewalk, glancing around before spotting the soccer ball across the parking lot. She huffed and started walking towards it, her annoyance at her brother for kicking it so hard simmering just at the surface. Next time, she would make him come out and get the stupid ball. See if he likes it that much when he has to—

A man stepped out of the car the soccer ball had come to a stop in front of, reaching down and picking it up off the ground.

May blinked, coming to a stop a few feet away. She’d never seen this man before. He was average looking, she supposed, quite handsome in his own way with a clean-shaven face and meticulously styled hair. Even his clothes were usually styled for a man—not even her Dad dressed that nice all the time. But when she met his gaze there was something about him that made her stomach twist anxiously.

“Hello.” The man said kindly. “Does this belong to you?”

“Yes,” May said but made no move to come closer to get it. She didn’t know who this man was and since Mom married Bobby, she’d met pretty much everyone who worked here. Her mother’s words about trusting her gut echoed in her ears. “Can I have it back please, mister?”

“Of course, May.” The man tossed the soccer ball to her and she caught it, trying to not show how fear gripped at her when he said her name.

“Do I know you?” she asked warily, her body tensed and ready to bolt.

“No.” The man shook his head and suddenly something was terrifying about him. “Please tell Evan I’ll be seeing him soon.” his words were polite, but they were filled with malice.

May turned on her heel, heart beating wildly in her chest as she ran back toward the firehouse with the soccer ball clutched tightly in her arms. “Mama!” she screamed. “Daddy! Bobby!”

“May?” Her Mom asked, rushing up to her immediately. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

May abandoned the soccer ball, wrapping her arms around her mom and holding onto her tightly. “I-I went to go get the ball when Harry kicked it outside. T-There was this scary man that picked it up.” her breath hitched and she closed her eyes tightly. “He knew my name, Mama.”

She heard footsteps rushing off behind her but chose to ignore them, focusing on the feeling of safety that always came in her mom's arms. 

“Did he hurt you, May?” Mom asked, pulling back and putting her hands on her shoulders to look over her.

“No.” May shook her head, her hands shaking at her sides. “B-But he told me something.”

“What’d he say, baby?” Mom asked, her brown eyes full of worry and confusion.

“He said, ‘tell Evan I’ll be seeing him soon.’” she repeated the words, her heart rate increasing as she remembered the cold, scary look on his face when he said it. She flinched and spun around when she heard something shatter behind her.

A plate was in shatters on the ground at Buck’s feet and Buck—all of the blood seemed to have drained from Buck’s face and Eddie had wrapped an arm around his waist, seemingly supporting almost all of his weight.

“No.” she heard him whisper, the same terror in his voice that she had felt when the man spoke to her. “No. No, no, no. H-How did he—”

May watched as Maddie and Chimney rushed up to him and together with Eddie they slowly moved him toward the loft upstairs. 

Bobby walked back in with Dad at his side, both of them looking grim and frustrated. Bobby shook his head at Mom and May turned back to her, chewing anxiously on her bottom lip. “Mama, what’s going on? Who was that man? What’s wrong with Buck?”

“Don’t you worry about that, alight. He’s not going to lay a finger on you.” Mom pulled her back into a hug that May gratefully sank back into. “He’s a bad man who did horrible things to Buck. But we’re gonna get him. We’re gonna keep him safe.”

May remembered the scary look on the man’s face and burrowed deeper against her Mom’s side. That man was scary, but she knew her mom could be scarier. If she said she would keep Buck safe from that man, then May knew she would. Her mama was never wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I've had no muse for this and then suddenly *bam* I whip this thing out in an hour. Hope y'all enjoy this! May's part ended up being a lot longer than I originally planned but honestly I'm not mad. I think there will probably be about two more chapters in this fic, so, yay! Almost to the end! Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it! I love hearing what you guys think of the chapter :)))


End file.
